Cartas para un Mocoso
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: Levi tenia que descargarse de alguna manera, quizás y su mocoso nunca se enteraría pero escribiría para el, too lo que no podía decirle por que su orgullo se lo impedía lo plasmaría en papel, entregándole su alma al mas imbécil he inútil de los humanos, a su amante.


**holi! ya se, el mundo quiere golpearme por no actualizar mis otros fics y sacar mas jajaja, juro que actualizare, la situación esta muy difícil en mi escuela así que realmente la tengo complicada, pero aun así, si hay paro indefinido me dedicare a escribir shiii!, dejando eso de lado este fanfic es un derivado de el primero que hice y que todavía no termino xD, estos son los sentimientos de heichou hacia su adorado mocoso en "donde las mariposas nunca mueren" fanfic del cual no he avanzado xD, asi que no me maten, juro hacerlo, los dejo con esta preciosura de bebe que tengo.**

**disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, de ser asi levi ya se hubiera madreado a todos y seria el uke que se respeta de eren xD.**

* * *

_Para el mocoso más imbécil que la humanidad ha conocido:_

_IDIOTA._

_Eres un completo idiota._

_El más grande que he conocido_.

Ya que descargue sólo un poco de mi frustración e ira me toca decirte que por mucho que te odie no voy a poder dejar de amarte, si, eres un inútil, si, también eres perezoso hasta la mierda, pero de todas esas barbaridades nunca se me ocurrió siquiera reclamarte, pero cuando jean te beso mi cuerpo entero reacciono a el único sentimiento en él, odio.

Odio en su más pura expresión, mi voluntad era una y mis pensamientos se separaron de ella, incluso cuando vi la sonrisa socarrona de kirstein asomar en su boca por realizar su travesura y me di cuenta de que no me habías engañado, incluso ahí estaba rabiando, sé que mis acciones no fueron adecuadas, aun así me sigue importando una mierda la salud de ese imbécil así que no esperes que me disculpe.

Cuando salí corriendo el mar de sensaciones dentro de mí se transformó de rabia a una profunda tristeza, desesperación, incluso creí que me hacías todo eso porque no era suficiente, ¡increíble, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no era bastante para ti!, creí que necesitabas algo más, algo que yo no pude darte, cuando me di cuenta de que no era así me sentí aliviado y estúpido por pensar semejante estupidez, lo lamento.

Si imbécil,leíste bien, me disculpe contigo mocoso asqueroso, aunque probablemente nunca te entregue esto, nunca lo leerás,es por eso que me permito ser sincero y decirte que te amo, te amo como nunca voy a poder amar a alguien y perderte seria la única cosa de la cual estoy asustado, tengo miedo de que mires más profundo en mi alma y notes la depravación y el horror que almacena, me da miedo hablarte de mí oscuro pasado, cuando mi futuro junto a ti es tan claro y radiante, saber que aceptas aunque sea una parte de mi me es más que suficiente para quererte toda mi vida.

Tu puedes ver todas las cosas que la demás gente no ve en mi interior, tiraste mis muros y te colaste en mi piel tan dentro que ya dudo poder alejarme de tu compañía, si algo te pasara mocoso yo no lo toleraría para nada, me caería en pedazos, así que te pido con todo lo que tengo que me ames, que tengas un poco de compasión por mí y te mantengas con vida, viste lo que paso cuando fuimos dentro de los muros, fuiste testigo de que incluso yo puedo ser herido, que todas las palabras y motivaciones que da el muy idiota de Erwin no son más que frases vacías, la verdadera valentía la obtienes de la gente que daría todo por ti, yo sé que tú lo harías, así que puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea que me depare el futuro, aun cuando peleamos y nos lastimamos uno al otro, aun ahí sabía que tú me amabas con todo tu ser.

Desde el momento en el que me encomendé a ti, mi alma te perteneció, mi devoción hacia tu sonrisa se volvió perpetua y mi corazón le perteneció a las brillantes esmeraldas que tu te atreves a llamar ojos, soy tuyo de la misma manera en la que tu me perteneces, no olvides que o dependo de lo que tu pienses hacer conmigo, caí en el instante en el que me permitiste ser el causante de una de tus muy adorables sonrisas.

Acabo de leer lo que escribí y realmente me siento ridículo, pero no es mentira, tú eres mi pequeña y adorable cereza, una _cerise* _dulce, perfecta y extasiante.

Quizás y la legión pelee por la gloria de la humanidad pero yo peleo por ti, por ver cada vez que despierto tus hermosos ojos verdes ofreciéndome un mar de dulzura y aceptación, para amarte tuve que "tener mente para pensarlo y corazón para hacerlo"*,y valió la pena, te amo, nunca será fácil decírtelo, tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

_Je te aime ma belle cerise.*_

_Levi ackerman._

* * *

**_bueno, ¿que tal les parecio? heichou es tierno cuando quiere xD._**

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_cerise: es cereza en frances._**

**_"mente para pensarlo y corazon para hacerlo" es una frase que mi profesor de redaccion dijo y me parecio muy adecuada xD_**

**_je te aime ma belle cerise: significa "te amo mi hermosa cereza"._**

**_wiiiii! ya le di un apodo a erencito, ya se lo merecia jajajaja, juro actualizar mas segudio, esque la inpiracion nada mas no me quiere xD, nos leemos luego._**

**_petite xime out._**


End file.
